Investigation: From heaven to Hell
by Baelparagon
Summary: Detective Stone has been charged to investigate what happened to the original contestants 15 years after they left the show. What he finds will shake him to his core. Rated T for now, may change to M. Character filter changes depending on who the latest chapters focus on.
1. Prologue: Where are they now?

_**Hey Total Drama fans, here's a bunch of one shots of the criminal futures of the members of Total Drama Island. Just a what if Idea I've had kicking around my head for the past few weeks. This chapter will be short but the others should be longer. Anyways I hope you all like it and feel free to give me any suggestions.**_

* * *

It was late at night when the last police officer waved goodbye to Detective Stone, the man idly returning the motion as he sat in his office in Ottawa. As the man sat back in his seat he let out a sigh, downing the coffee cup in front of him before turning to the folder sitting on its table. It was a tan color and brimming with papers and notes. Across the front of the manila colored folder was the words Total Drama Offenders written in bold letters. The man shook his head at this, even after all the fucked up consequences of that show it seemed to keep attaching itself to the contestants.

It had been fifteen years since the end of the total drama series, at least for the main cast anyways, and over time the changes in the contestants had been noticeable, and not in a good way. There had been many signs throughout the show that these individuals were _off_ in a way that was unsettling, I mean otherwise why else would they put up with Chris and his insane challenges. However following the actions of some of it's more _eccentric_ members an official investigation was deemed necessary, and who better than him to investigate it? Years of chasing down dirt bags plus his time spent around the show made him the most likely candidate for the job. He had to learn about these cases, then make an informed decision, one that was fast approaching.

Laying before him were the case files and history of the 22 original contestants. The files were incomplete to say the least with many of them missing months, if not years worth of time. Some of them had also been compressed together in order to save time. It had taken the better part of a year to compile the information but on this day it had finally been done. he hadn't read any of the files though, he chose to wait until he had all of the information gathered and read at once before he made a decision. What had been hinted at through the faces and words of those working the investigation with revealed a horror story waiting inbetween those thin sheets of paper. He would come to learn it was much worse than he thought.

With a grimace Detective Stone pulled open his desk drawer, drawing a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of it. Pouring himself a good sized portion (as well as a swig from the bottle itself) before placing the bottle back in the drawer. Snapping it shut again he only hesitated for a moment before opening the folder and grabbing the top case file. And with a quick draught of liquid courage he began to read.

* * *

_**Short chapter I know but hopefully I'll be able to update this every few days. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Hacker

_**Alright guys here's the first case file, hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Case File #: 746832 

Information Compiled by: Canadian Secret Intelligence Service

**Full Name**: Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V

Age: 32

**Known Aliases**: None

**Known Associates**: Cody Anderson, Noah Pistore, Heather Chang, Leshawna Johnson, Devon "DJ" Joseph

**Known History**: Following his departure from Total Drama Harold returned to his high school where he subsequently graduated at the top of his class at the age of 17. It should be noted that even following his time as a reality star and a band member, he was still a social outcast amongst his peers. He attended the University of Quebec and graduated with a computer science degree and was working on a masters. His skills at programming were amongst the top in his class and he was highly sought after by several departments and University in the years during his education.

All of this changed one day when he used his computer skills to expose a major financial scandal being committed by several high ranking members of the university's administration. While this did eliminate a major corruption scandal from his university it also ended any chance of him finishing his degree or being hired at most universities or institutions. 23 years old and unable to find normal work Mr. McGrady worked a number of odd jobs for a few years before being recruited into the Capello organization. At the time of his recruitment he was 26 years old.

The Capello Organization has been involved in a number of anti-corruption and government movements, working to expose political or corporate corruption. However until recruiting Mr. McGrady they had only been a small time group, exposing town officials and running ineffective protests. Harold skills as a programmer were quickly turned as a hacker, and the proverbial floodgates spilled open. Members of the government, corporate executives, even the prime minister himself found himself under attack. For two years the Capello Organization was exposing the skeletons hidden in the closets of the elite to the public, causing political and social unrest that would persist for years. And no matter what experts they hired or investigations launched Mr. McGrady's was never traceable to this expositions, he covered his tracks diligently.

However you can only ruffle the feathers of those in powers for so long before they crush you. Under what many considers bogus charges the leaders and key figures of the Capello Organization were arrested and the group itself was disbanded. Most of those arrested were released with small minors or citations, but Harold was not. Seen by many as the unofficial leader of the movement as well as their leading operative, the powers that be intended to make an example of the computer genius.

This was not to be Mr. McGrady's fate however. Under the direction of Heather Chang and Noah Pistore the Chang Corporation intervened on his behalf, and was able to get the charges against him completely dropped. He has since worked for the Corporation for the last 4 years, although in what area's or under who's authority is still under investigation.

**Psychological Profile**: Harold despite his social misanthropy is a confidant man who accepts himself for who he is. While this means he suffers from very few personal issues this does impact his abilities to create or maintain social relationships, as he often seems oblivious to the discomfort or annoyance he causes in others. Despite this he does not intentionally go out to bother people and is protective of those close to him. The only time he takes his aggression out on people are those he considers corrupt or abusive in their power, which makes him an ideal enemy of the government. The knowledge that he is under constant surveillance however has made him more cautious and perhaps a little paranoid, occasionally wearing aluminum hats in order to "foil" _there_ attempts at mind control. Besides this and a few other small quirks Mr. McGrady more than meets the bar for sanity.

**Criminal History:** None at the moment, although he is the prime suspect in several hacking incidents he has never been linked to any of these crimes. His suspected actions have lead to the political upheaval of several nations as well as the subsequent overthrow of several governments or dictatorships in 3rd world countries. He also suspected to have broken into several classified military and governmental data bases, although there are questions to whether it was done for his own moral code or under the orders of Mrs. Chang. Investigation is ongoing but is unlikely to prove fruitful without a lucky break, Mr. McGrady has proven difficult to trace and even when his skills are not enough to protect him, the Chang corporation has proven more than capable of should also be noted that key evidence that was to be used against Ms. Leshawna Johnson has also disappeared from police databanks, although whether this is a proven link or a coincidence is uncertain at this time.

**Criminal status and danger level:** For his actions of breaking into classified data banks and for upsetting the political power structure of Canada and other nations. His danger level is ranked as extremely high, while he may offer no immediate physical threat his skills and inflexible moral code has the potential to destabilize entire regions. Perhaps the most distressing thing to consider is the lack of knowledge gathered in regards to the work he has done for the Corporation. While the nature of his work is unknown at this time it is assumed to be malicious in nature. At the very least it's doubtful they keep him around to update their servers. Investigation is still ongoing...

Detective Stone dropped the case file back down on the table, hand shaking a little as he picked up his cup. As he sipped back the bitter liquor his thoughts were on the record he had read, in all truth it was kind of shocking. He remembered Harold from the show, he had been expecting the guy to be a loser, a potential drug addict. Not a world renowned hacker and political dissident. If he was this way, what had happened to the others?

Curiosity eating him like a fat man on a hoagie he set the drink down and picked up the next file. if it took him all night he was going to read every one.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1 in the bag. Some interesting stuff I hope, if you have any ideas or pitches for possible futures for some of the characters feel free to let me know. Thanks and have a good weekend.**


	3. Chapter 2: Eco-Threatening

_**Hello total drama fans, here's the next case file of our favorite contestants. To the guest who recommended Alejandro as a mercenary I appreciate the idea, but this story is going to be focused on the original 22. Don't worry though, he will be connected to one of the contestants in the stories, and in a way that may surprise you. In any case thanks for the review and I hope you all enjoy the story.**_

* * *

**Case File #**: 86421

**Information Provided by**: Saskatoon Police Department

**Full name**: Devon "DJ" Smith

**Age:** 33

**Known Aliases:** Brickhouse, Nature Defender

**Known Associates:** Harold McGrady the V, Geoff Laquiffe, Leshawna Johnson, Heather Chang, Bridgette Adams

**Known History:** Before Mr. Smith was entered into Total Drama Island he was the youngest of three brothers living with his mother. His father, who was a drill sergeant in the Canadian army was killed during a joint military practice in the U.S. His mother worked as a cook in a downtown restaurant in Saskatoon while his oldest brother Benjamin decided to follow in his father's footsteps into the army. His other brother Jonathan had dropped out of high school at this point and had joined a local gang.

Upon being finished with Total Drama Mr. Smith returned home to find that his mother had moved in with a new boyfriend, a Mr. Tyrone. Little information is available to what happened during this time, however it is suspected that the man was abusive both to Ms. Smith as well as her son. Mr. Smith did the best he could to protect his mother and to hide the problem, but eventually it grew out of control. Mr. Smith in protecting his mother was forced to kill Mr. Tyrone, and act that his mother was unable to understand. With his mother unwilling to keep him, Mr. Smith was placed into the foster system until his graduation .

Unable to attend a fulltime college due to a lack of funds, Mr. Smith decided to pursue his lifelong goal of helping animals and the environment. Through his contact with Bridgette Adams he was joined into the Saskatchewan regional office of the infamous Environmental Advocacy Group, or EAG for short, which at the time was still a law abiding eco-protection group. For the next 8 years his work with the organization was largely benign, primarily focused in fundraising, opening animal shelters and participating in protests.

This would change following the Northwest Territory oil spill, which caused massive amounts of ecological damage in both the ocean as well as the surrounding territories. The EAG had been protesting and warning for years about the possible dangers of drilling so close to the shoreline but their warnings were largely ignored. For many of the members this was the final straw. Many of the more extreme members of the group were able to take advantage of the outrage and managed to get themselves voted into the higher authority positions. The EAG began operating under a facade of legality, while much of its funds were allocated to much more extreme methods. While the organization openly condemned the actions of eco-terrorists or extremist groups, they were slowly changing into one. And DJ was quickly becoming one of its most avid members.

Despite the relative peace of the past eight years things had not been going well for Mr. Smith. His brothers were both killed in the year proceeding the oil spill, his brother Benjamin in the Myanmar war while Jonathan was killed by a corrupt cop during a vice case. Mr. Smith blamed the government for the tragedies that had befallen his family, but had no proper recourse to take against them. This along with his general meeker nature made recruiting him almost a cinch.

For the next several years the EAG would prompt a number of illegal activities in order to further their own agenda's. Laboratories that experimented on animals were raided, the animals taken while their equipment was destroyed. Mining companies as well as rural development companies suffered the same fate. The evidence as to who was responsible was fairly obvious, however it was also around this time the McGrady leaks were taking place, so pressure was not applied to them. Some suspect the EAG may have been working in concert with the Capello Organization, planning their affairs during the chaos in order to avoid detection.

Eventually though their actions were noticed and once the authorities began closing in the EAG broke down and went into hiding. It is unknown how the EAG got wind of the coming crackdowns, all that is known is that a encrypted message was sent to the heads of the EAG through a private channel. While some of the eco-terrorists have been caught there are still cells out there operating not only in Canada, but throughout North America as well as Central America. It is suspected there recruiting has only been strengthened follow their break up, as well as the level of activities the members participate in. Amongst those currently missing is Mr. Smith, who has not been seen in 3 years. It is believed he has taken over the organization and runs it from some unknown location. He is suspected to be hiding in Central America or somewhere in Jamaica. There are also rumors that Ms. Johnson or Mr. Laquiffe has aided him in his escape, although that at this time cannot be proven.

**Psychological Profile:** DJ has had a traumatic past that no doubt has affected his personality. The death that has plagued his family along with the failure of the system to protect him likely makes him consider the government incompetent at the very least. He is not a malicious person in nature, quite the opposite none of the actions linked to him have ended in the deaths of anyone. However his nature made him very susceptible to the people who played on his beliefs to turn him into what he is today. If one could reason through the convoluted belief structure he's been indoctrinated into he would likely feel remorse and even help catch those responsible for manipulating him. The problem is going to be finding him, as Mr. Smith is quite intelligent and is unlikely to stay in one place for too long. DJ is not crazy by any means, simply mislead by others.

**Criminal Actions: **Mr. Smith is wanted for the destruction of tens of millions of dollars worth of private and government property throughout North and Central America. The group has also been recently involved with the sale of weed and other "safe" drugs in order to finance their operations. The group has also upgraded itself from simply ransacking offices to blowing them up with explosives, although they are careful to ensure no one has been killed by these actions. At least not yet.

He is considered the head of a multi-continent eco-terrorist group and is also suspected to have ties to other echo terrorist groups, as well as to Geoff Laquiffe and his operations, although these ties have yet to be established. The cells under him report through a chain of command, with only those at the top having any idea how to contact him. Attempts to interrogate these individuals upon capture has so far proven ineffective, and without new orders or directives their value is quickly lost to us. It has also been postulated that he may be receiving direction from Heather Chang in regards to orders, as several of her competitors seem to have run into bad misfortune over the past few years. Regrettably we have been unable to link the EAG to any of these incidents or to heather Chang. It is believed that he has fled jurisdiction and is currently operating under the radar either in Jamaica or Central America.

**Criminal Status and Danger Level:** Mr. Smith is an eco-terrorist and should be considered a dangerous man to those who try to stop him. While no deaths have resulted yet as an consequence of his groups agenda it's only a matter of time before someone slips up or goes over the edge. Mr. Smith must be captured alive if we are to take down his organization, as well as any others he may be connected to. Failure in this regards is not an option.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun and that's all for today's chapter. I'm not sure who I'll be doing next, but I promise to make it exciting. Anyhoo It'll probably be a few days before my next update, so thanks for reading and see you on the weekend.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Smug and Smuggler

_**Chapter 3 has lift off. Took some effort to get this one through but I think you'll all enjoy this one quite a bit. Remember if you have an idea for one of the characters feel free to review or send me a pm. Anyways enough blabber, on with the show.**_

* * *

**Case #:** 96346

**Information Provided by: **Edmonton Police Department

**Full Names: **Owen Elof & Geoff Laquiffe

**Age: **32

**Known Aliases:** Party boy and the Fatman

**Known Associates:** Noah Pistore, Gwen Masters, Devon "DJ" Smith, Isabella "Izzy" McDougal, Bridgette Adams

**Known History: **Mr. Laquiffe and Mr. Elof both attended the same high school as Bridgette Adams following Total Drama, and shortly thereafter graduated. Neither of them were particular good students, between the parties and their general obliviousness they struggled in many sections. Mr. Elof went through a series of odds and end jobs, none of them ever lasting for more than a few months. Mr. Laquiffe was able to get into Grant MacEwan community college, where he attended for a year and a half before dropping out.

His time in college was not wasted however, during that time he had gotten involved in the illegal buying and selling of alcohol, drugs and fake id's to college students while taking business courses. He found his activities extremely lucrative, allowing him to make money as well as continue his party life style. Once he was out of college he began making connections and began smuggling in more and more types of products to sell. Soon his "business" grew too large for him to handle on his own, so he brought Mr. Elof in to help him, mostly as a mule. Mr. Elfo's large size and unusual eating habits allows him to hide illegal items much easier than thought possible. It should be noted it was around now that Ms. Adams broke up with Mr. Laquiffe for good, although as to why we don't know.

For the next five years Mr. Laquiffe's operations went by largely unnoticed, the other elements of the Edmonton seeming more pressing than a simple smuggler. However in the year proceeding the political strife one of the major Indo-Canadian gangs of the city were largely broken up by the Edmonton police, and it allowed him to step into the chaos and take control of a large amount of the narcotic trade in the city. He operated as the major kingpin of Edmonton for around four years before he and Mr. Elof was arrested for smuggling and drug charges. If they had been convicted they would have been sentenced to twenty to forty years in prison.

However Mr. Elof was able to hire Mr. Pistore as legal counsel, and after several months of litigation and surprise testimony the two were declared not guilty despite overwhelming evidence against them. Following the trial Mr. Pistore helped set the two up in a shell corporation, and now the two handle all deliveries and warehouse properties of Chang Corporation, albeit under close observation. Whether they've returned to their illicit business is up for debate, despite the fact the two have stayed clean illicit goods are still being moved into Alberta province as well as others. There has been no indication of any of the other crime groups of the region stepping into to fill the power void either.

**Psychological Profiles: **Mr. Elof is a very simple man, and is at best a loyal worker in regards to this partnership. This is not to say he is unintelligent, as it was he who was able to convince Mr. Pistore to represent them. He is however a slave to his instincts and loyal to a fault, which was what brought him into the illegal activities that got him in trouble. Despite this he is quite a nice guy, with very little malicious intent. He also seems sexually conflicted, and along with some of his more awkward elements of his personality has kept him from being in any relationship long term.

Mr. Laquiffe is similar to Mr. Owen in that he is rather simplistic in regards to his wants. However where Owen is rather simplistic in all areas, Geoff has been known to show a darker side. A story provided by an informant describes how Geoff had been ripped off by one of his customers, the man had been plagued for weeks by seemingly bad luck and police busts until the debt had been paid, with interest. This is similar to how Mr. Laquiffe reacted towards Mr. McGrady the V during their time in the first season, although at the time it was considered to have been from the prompting of Duncan Slater. In regards to this however it however it is clear that this level of maliciousness is inherent. He also seems to view relationships in a rather bitter terms, the breakup with Ms. Adams having changed his view on them.

**Criminal Actions:** The two were accused of smuggling in a number of illicit goods and selling them around Alberta and even into other provinces, although they were arrested before their reach could expand. The goods they have brought in are quite wide in variety, from black-market items to narcotics and weapons. As far as we can tell they never sold to terrorists or to children however it is impossible to rule out that the money or items didn't make it into their hands eventually. They are still suspected of smuggling in goods, although now it is feared they are doing this under the direction of the Chang Corporation. What they might be bringing in is a cause for concern.

**Criminal Status and danger level:** Normally they would be treated no different than regular offenders who broke the law, however their employment under the Chang Corporation causes concern for several national and international organizations. As Agent Murdoch put's it "Great another bunch of delinquents under the umbrella of that {statement retracted} control. It won't be long before she has more criminals working for her than actual civilians..." Special Agent Murdoch of the FBI. With the recommendation of the joint crime task force a surveillance team has been set up to monitor their operations, although tight security has prevented them from either dropping a wire or gaining access to the warehouses under their control. Investigation is still ongoing...

* * *

**And there is chapter three in the books. I know we haven't seen much of detective Stone in this story but don't worry, he'll be shown in a few chapters with some development in the work. In any case thanks for reading and see you at the next chapter update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Twin Terror

_**Hey guys and gals, here's the next chapter of investigations. Sorry to update later than before, my computer got a virus that forced me to reset it to factory settings. Now that I'm back to writing I should be able to update sooner. This chapter won't be so much a crime chapter as a scientific one; the organization I list has an actual website listing all their different types of "objects" so if you're interested go read it. Specifically the Keter class, they're the most interesting. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, now on with the show!**_

* * *

**Case #:** 84675

**Information Provided By:** SCP-Foundation. 0-5 Level clearance approved for Detective Stone by (Classified) governmental body. Warning: Detective Stone is not to share this information outside of anyone cleared to know. On the chance that he does reveal said information class B Amnesiacs will be administered to all made known on the subject and Detective Stone will face serious remands, including but not limited to administration of Amnesiacs, indefinite detainment or even extermination. You have been warned.

**Full Name:** Sadie Berson (Deceased) and SCP-947: "Katie". Object Class: Keter, former class Euclid

**Respective Ages: **Deceased at 21, Unknown

**Known Combined Associates:** Gwen Masters, Noah Pistore, Leshawna Johnson, Trent Grayson

**Known History:** This case is unique in that much of it cannot be recovered. The destruction and damage that follows in SCP-947's wake left very little evidence to be had, and she (or perhaps other organizations) has expunged much of the records before the Total Drama series. What is known is that around forty years ago SCP-947 escaped containment and disappeared off the radar. Object, who from this point on will be referred to as Katie, was at the time classified as a Euclid and thus not much priority was given to recapturing her. She resurfaced in Quebec around 26 years ago, when she seemingly befriended Ms. Berson. Claiming to be an orphan she was adopted by the Berson family and lived with them up until their subsequent graduation following Total Drama.

We were not aware that Katie was an SCP item until after the suicide of Ms. Berson. It is known that Ms. Berson suffered from both body and popularity issues and was a constant target for bullies throughout her young life. Her time on the Reality TV series did not help matters, receiving a large amount of hate mail from fans after the show ended. Katie did her best to cheer her up and keep her happy but there was only so much emotional support the object could give the young woman. It is unknown what the final stroke was for Ms. Berson during her third year in college, all that is known was that the object returned home on day to find her "friend" had overdosed on sleeping pills. Attempts at resuscitation were met with failure, and once Katie had realized that Ms. Berson was truly dead, that's when the trouble started.

The object was swung into a rage state, attacking and killing anyone within reach that had been even remotely responsible for the suffering of her dead friend. Police attempts to stop the young woman were met with dismal failure, leading to the deaths of several police officers as well as the destruction of large amounts of property. Fortunately Agent (name classified) happened to be in the city at the time and recognized a SCP when he saw one. Calling in the organization, Katie was recaptured and returned to the organization, although only after the death of two agents and several class D-Personnel was the subject contained.

**Object Description:** Object appears to be a female human, ranging from a varying number of ages and descriptions. Her most familiar form is that of a tanned skin young teenager, with black hair, brown eyes and a petite figure. Object has been noted in the past to appear as a number of other females including blonds, Asians and other ethnicities. It is believed by Dr. Clef that the subject can shift her appearance to match what is appealing to those it "imprints" itself on.

The subject is a shape shifter, which moves to specific people and changes its image to be the most appealing to the target. It is unknown what causes the subject to choose one person over another, the only common traits we have found in the cases is that the targets were often unpopular and that SCP-947 always chooses a female form. Whether she prefers to be female or is unable to become male is unknown, as an attempt at conversation with SCP-947 carries the threat of possible imprinting. The person that she chooses to befriend will instantly be acceptable to her, treating her as if she was an old friend. It should be noted that upon her last escape she was able to convince agent (name classified) that she was her daughter, thus prompting their escape.

Subject was originally given Euclid status as it was thought that while she could manipulate a person's actions, she was thought to be relatively harmless. However her status has been changed to Keter class, as the loss of subjects imprinted person through unnatural means will send her on a rampage. During these events SCP-947 will gain superhuman reflexes and almost superhuman levels of strength. She apparently also gains tactical and battlefield experience and abilities, as she was shown using several weapons and firearms with extreme skill. It should be noted that "Katie" was not hurt during her recapture, only being re-contained when she was tricked into a steel container by agent (name classified). Attempts to return her to normal behavior with amnesiacs have proven inefficient. She blames a huge population of the world for Ms. Berson's death, and if released would likely begin killing again. Proposal for termination has been approved, but difficult to implement as one cannot actually see or be seen by subject when doing so. As the subjects image is constantly changing it makes it difficult to hit the target, or even be sure that such attempts would prove successful.

**Containment Procedures: **SCP 947 is to be kept in a room 12 feet by 12 feet wide, with only one opening to the containment cell. Under no circumstance is the subject to have sight of any SCP personnel nor is she to be allowed any pictures of video of people. Subject is to be monitored through non-visual and audio devices, mainly through temperature monitoring devices and Dr. Clef, who seems immune to Katie's normal effect on people. When feeding the subject Class D-Personnel with explosive collar as well as a blindfold will put food through a slot with the door. Class D-Personnel must be rotated from shifts every three hours, as exposed time around SCP-947 could prove to be dangerous. Upon the chance of a containment breach Personnel are authorized to use lethal force in order to suppress SCP-947 and return her to captivity.

**Danger Level:** "Katie" should be regarded as extremely dangerous and should be either destroyed or contained at all costs. The risk to human life in result of a possible escape would be potentially disastrous. While SCP-947 is far from the most dangerous being currently under containment procedures, she is definitely in the higher tiers. Her death total at the moment is twenty-seven people, five of which has occurred in attempted containment breaches.

It is also of some concern that this was not the only SCP to be connected during the Total Drama series, Dr. Clef has remarked that one incident is unusual, but three is something to be looked at with a serious level of scrutiny. Investigation into this high level of SCP's around this show will be investigated by- (Rest of Document is considered Classified to Detective Stone.)

* * *

_**We'll that's all for this chapter, I know this was different then my normal style of writing but after having read the SCP sites and some of the objects they've contained I felt the need to make my own. The three object classes for objects or beings are listed as Safe, Euclid or Keter with Keter being the most dangerous. I will be writing two other files like this, but haven't decided on whom yet. If you like this idea please let me know. Also if you're interested in reading the SCP site I'd recommend reading about SCP-682, by far one of the scariest monsters talked about in that site. Thanks for reading and see you at the next update.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Doctor Morte

**Hey Total Drama fans, good to be back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been kind of nuts for me the last couple of months but they're finally quieting back down. In any case though enough with the pre-chapter sweet talk, let's get onto the next case. Enjoy.**

**Case #: **96713

**Information Provided by: **Interpol, Scotland Yard

**Full Name:** Justin Mendaloz

**Age:** 31

**Alias: **The Surgeon of Death.

**Known Associates:** Eva Neuhoff, "Katie", Isabela "Izzy" McDougal, Beth Parson, Noah Pistore

**Known History:** Following the end of the Total Drama series Mr. Mendaloz returned to his modeling career to which he had been highly successful. This all changed however when he was involved in a car accident which scarred his face and body, thus ending his modeling career despite restorative surgery and near perfect skin grafts. The experience made him both bitter and ambitious, pushing the former model into his studies, where he excelled.

Upon graduating he was able to use his resources to get admission to Princeton as a pre-med student, as well as acceptance to John Hopkins Medical School. Justin seemed to be an excellent student graduating in the top 5% of his class. His highest grades were in both his studies of surgery as well as chemistry. It should be noted that there were some allegations of bribery and coercion thrown towards him by his fellow classmates, however these allegations were never proven.

Following his graduation he worked as a top surgeon in a hospital in Virginia for three years before he was hired to Wonder Magic, a private clinic in New York known for serving young up and coming actors. While many in the field questioned his integrity of the doctor (as well as some of the methods in which he operated, which even by today's standards would be considered bizarre) the results were unquestionable. He quickly became the most sought after surgeon for his work, allowing him to hob nob with the elites of the city. It is believed that it was first here that he first ran back into Mr. Pistore. It would also be through this that he would meet with misfortune.

Around four years ago he became emotionally attached with the world famous actress Amanda King, following their meeting at one of Mr. Pistore's philanthropy venues. They dated for a few months and to outsiders the two seemed to be a power couple. The truth of the matter was far from the perceived view.

The relationship was done out of mutual need, Ms. King was constantly seeking new surgery and pills to better perfect her looks, while Justin saw in Amanda the perfect test subject, someone who would always seek his aid regardless of the risks imposed. This combined with the couple's narcissism and megalomania could only spell disaster. This finally occurred during a surgery attempt to remove the fat from her thighs Mr. Mendaloz accidently hit one of her major arteries. While her death would likely have been considered an accident, such a death would bring ruin to the surgeon so he quickly murdered his fellow surgeons, hunting and slicing them down throughout the clinic. We believe if it hadn't been for his assistant escaping the clinic, he likely would have attempted to escape the clinic as well. A swat team was dispatched and within short order Justin was subdued and arrested, being transferred to Riker's Prison.

The city as well as the nation was abuzz with the impending trial of the "Surgeon of Death" a nickname given to him by the newspapers. Mr. Mendaloz's attorney, a well-known associate of Mr. Pistore's was unable to convince the judge to bail out his client, but he did convince him to transfer the doctor to a minimum security prison in upstate New York to be held until trial. Mr. Mendaloz was placed into a police van for transport to the prison the day after the hearing.

The convoy never made it to the prison, as it was about halfway to its destination the police car was attacked by several individuals in ski masks and matching uniforms, extracting and escaping with the doctor despite police attempts to stop them. The officers in charge of his transfer were wounded but survived the encounter, and are suspected to have possibly had a hand in his release, following corruption charges a few years later. However if they were bribed into the release it is uncertain, as they are unwilling to speak of the matter.

Since then it is believed that Dr. Mendaloz has become an underling of Eva Neuhoff, who is suspected to have used his skills both for her "squad" as well as hiring him out to third world dictators and other inhumane individuals in Africa, Southeast Asia as well as in Eastern Europe. It is believed she may also use his talents for more illicit means, though this is unknown. She may even be the one responsible for his release although it is not known if she was directly involved with the attack or how she would have known where to hit his convoy. However due to Ms. Neuhoff's unique position in the political world as well as her employer, it has been impossible to verify this.

**Psychological Profile:** While no official interview has been done some notes can be made from his behavior during total drama as well as the mandatory psych evaluation made by his former employers at the clinic. Mr. Mendaloz is an individual with very high ambitions and cunning, he displayed an ability to charm his way into society. His skills as a manipulator he would have been very desirable to the clinic in order to get new clients. Using his looks and general intelligence he has been able to charm almost anyone into doing as he wishes, and has very little scruples in regards to his treatments.

Mr. Mendaloz has very little in regards to morals and even less in regards to empathy; he feels emotion only for himself and ultimately will only do something to get something in return. It's likely if he is working for Ms. Neuhoff it's only because he has no other choice, relying on her for survival. Despite his brilliance and charm he is a psychopath who ultimately cares only for himself.

This in and of itself is a concern, because for him illicit activities are simply seen as a way to secure his own position. The murder of his staff was not done out of panic or fear, but by a calculating mind who felt their deaths would benefit him more than allowing his failure to become public. This type of individual would not be above other crimes such as murder or torture, so long as it was in his benefit to do so. He would also be above emotional or romantic attachments, likely seeing them at best an advantage to exploit and at worst a hindrance to himself.

**Criminal Actions: **Besides the obvious crimes of murder and being a fugitive he also suspected of operating under a revoked license. It is believed he may have committed acts of torture or perhaps even murder, as well as serving as both a surgeon and teacher to several criminal or terrorist organizations. His skills in chemistry has also brought up the possibility of his involvement in narcotics or even perhaps the manufacture of poison, although this has yet to have any established proof to this claim has yet to have any established proof to this claim and in all consideration is considered negligible in comparison to his current activities. All of this however is supposition as despite the rumors no one has been able to make contact or even take a photograph of the man. He may be dead for all that is known.

**Criminal Status and Danger Level:** Assuming he is alive he should be approached with extreme caution. It is likely he will be armed or has security guarding him. Do not attempt to reason nor allow him to talk with you, either order him to surrender or if he resists shoot him. He will not hesitate to do it to you if he has the opportunity. Attempts to find him are still ongoing…

**And that's all for now, Review and let me know what you think and who you'd like to see next. I'm open to suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7: High Time Farmer

**Detective stone, I'll let you know it won't be until after the 11****th**** contestants fate is shown that we'll look back to him. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story and I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Case #: **94750

**Information Provided By: **International DEA task force

**Full Name:** Beth Parson

**Age: **32

**Aliases:** Farm Girl, The Professor

**Known Associates:** Geoff Laquiffe, Justin Mendaloz, Lindsay De Beauvoir, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, Harold McGrady the Vth

**Known History:** Following the end of Total Drama Beth returned to work on her family's farm in Quebec and finish out high school. She graduated in the top quarter of her class, but between her father's ailing health and her lack of funds she did not have the ability to attend college. Working full time to maintain the struggling farm she was unable to understand how her father had managed to keep the farm going, with volatile markets and inconsistent weather patterns at the best of times the business was barely staying afloat.

We believe it was a year before her father passed away from cancer that she let her in on the family secret. In the back woods and fields of the farm a number of illegal gardens had been distributed, many of them manufacturing weed or coca plants while secret shacks and spaces in the farm were being used to store and produce the drugs. Her father had gotten into the drug business in order to keep his family afloat.

Ms. Parson is noted to have originally left the farm a year before his death, unwilling to originally participate in the business. Following her father's death however she returned to the farm and not only continued the business, but expanded it as well. It should be noted that she finished the trade of Cocaine, focusing her efforts primarily on marijuana.

Beth was able to use her farm to smuggle the drugs into the U.S for years, packaging the cargo into trucks of cattle which would pass through custom borders, the overpowering smell of manure scenting the plastic covered weed hidden in the cattle feed. This prevented the drug dogs from being able to detect the product and her seemingly innocent appearance kept officials unaware of her intent. From there she would move the product into Vermont, which then distributed the product throughout New England.

It is noted that she constantly experimented with different growing and nurturing processes with her drug, eventually managing to produce a particularly potent strain of weed called French lover, which became immensely popular in New England. She had operated for about eight years before anyone took notice, and it is estimated she managed to make and eventually "wash" over 10 million dollars in profit.

Seeing her as a major distributor, a combined joint task force of Canadian and U.S drug agents began building a case against the former TV star. Beth despite her best efforts was easy to follow in regards to her methods and within a year the joint task force nearly had everything they needed in order to prosecute.

This all changed though with the legalization of weed in the United States and Shortly thereafter in Canada, which destroyed any chance of bringing her to trial. Now that it was legal she came out about her production, and subsequently the creator of French Love. With the rapidly expanding pot business she was able to sell the growing procedure as well as her farm to the Chang corporation for a sum of 12 million dollars, as well as continuing to run this as well as the corporations other Cannabis facilities in Canada, the U.S as and in China. This deal strangely was not arranged by Mrs. Chang or Mr. Pistore, but seems to have been arranged by Dr. Anderson. She continues to work for the corporation in their Canadian regional office and lives there with her fiancé Brady McGoon in Montreal.

**Personality:** Ms. Parson is an extremely organized person, having shown her ability to not only to run her father's business, but be able to expand and perfect it. She is a kind person and has been cordial and open to us during questions. She does not seem to feel shame about her past as an illegal drug dealer and seems to accept it as simply something she had to do at the time. As she puts it "Sometimes we don't get to do things as we want. In that case If you're going to have to walk through mud, you shouldn't be worried about how dirty your feet get."

Ms. Parson is known to have been very ethical in her dealings, never breaking her side of the bargain or cheating her distributors. She is also very generous, donating much of her wealth and pay to numerous different charities. It is unknown how her operation wasn't muscled in on, although this may be somewhat due to her friendship with Mr. Laquiffe. Of all the so called TDI deviants, she is the most well-adjusted and reasonable. One thing that is strange is that when asked about how she felt working for Mrs. Chang, she simply replied that Mr. Anderson was her boss. However it is nothing to concern ourselves with at this time.

**Criminal Actions:** Ms. Parson was responsible for the production and sale of illegal narcotics both in Canada as well as in the United States. She also violated several custom and smuggling laws in transporting her goods. However police have decided not to proceed with charges, both with the legal defense she would be able to muster (or that her employers would arrange) as well as the difficulty in prosecuting her in this current political climate. Ms. Parson is well loved not only for her participation in the Total Drama series, but by users of Cannabis in general and prosecuting her would simply be too much of a headache to even consider.

**Criminal Status and Danger Level:** Beth is no longer considered a criminal due to the change of legislature, as well as her general nature. Whatever the potential crimes those she works with are, she is unlikely to be involved with any of them. As far as its concerned her investigation is considered closed.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, see you next time.**


End file.
